Scavenger Hunt
by ImmortalLovely
Summary: Mikan is on a scavenger hunt at an empty school. Everyone else is trying to prepare a surprise for her. Involves a ton of notes and some violence, courtesy of Hotaru. NxM, some RxH.


**I was in a one-shot mood. Enjoy!**

**Yea, this is another random thing I started…with other, multi-chaptered stories waiting for me. Sorry.**

* * *

Mikan rushed into the classroom. "Gomenasai, minna-san!" She was expecting everyone to yell at her for being late yet again.

She looked around, puzzled. No one was in the classroom. What? Was it the weekend or a holiday? No. Most definitely not. She had checked her calendar.

She felt a little afraid. "Everyone? Where are you? Natsume? Hotaru? Anyone?"

She called their names over and over again, before realizing something. "Natsume! This better not be a joke!" The brunette looked like she was getting angry. Wait…she actually was getting angry.

She kicked a desk before going to search underneath the desks. Maybe someone was hiding underneath…

No one was, but she found a note near Permy's desk.

_Dear Mikan-chan,_

_I know you're probably going to wonder why we're not all here and search for us. That's the only way you'd even find this note. I just want to say one thing: don't even bother! We're off to do something all on our own… and we don't need you around because you're so klutzy you'll mess it all up. Seriously, I've never met someone as stupid as you. Anyway, I'll see you later. Maybe. If I decide that you don't offend me and my refinedness._

_Have fun all on your own Mikan-chan!_

_The One and Only_

_~Sumire~_

_P.S. Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun and I will have a splendid time together._

Mikan crumpled up the note. No…Permy was just making everything up. Wasn't she? She had been nicer lately… Did Permy backstab her?

No, things like that only happened in Permy's chick flicks. But then, they were _Permy's_ chick flicks.

Mikan walked outside and back to her room to have a lazy day. She'd have fun without everyone! She'd prove that she didn't need them!

But a corner of her mind knew that Mikan was trying not to think about it so she wouldn't start crying.

* * *

Hotaru glared at Sumire over her sunglasses, her link to the bug on Mikan. "What exactly did you write in the note?"

Sumire shivered. Hotaru was frightening to an extreme. "N-Nothing t-that bad. J-Just a-acting t-t-the w-way…"

Hotaru held up her Baka Gun. "What did you write?"

Sumire's words tumbled out. "Just that we, as in the class, were doing something all on our own because she was annoying or something like that and that we don't want her searching for us or anything and I was writing all high and mighty like I am and I wrote that I was going to have fun with everyone…"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "Everyone?" She repeated in a murderous voice.

"No! Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun!" Sumire still hadn't gotten over her obsession. Once a fan girl, always a fan girl.

Hotaru pulled the trigger, then started talking in one of her coldest voices. "Are you crazy? No, don't answer. You don't do that! Mikan is sensitive!" With every sentence she pulled the trigger of the Baka Gun again. Sumire had five big lumps on her head.

Ruka looked up from his spot. "What happened? Is Sumire-chan okay?"

Hotaru scowled at him with a deadly face, her teeth clenched. Just because he was her really close boy friend—_not_ her boyfriend—she didn't need to tell him anything. "Nothing you need to be concerned with happened. Sumire is okay now that I've dealt with her. And Koko, don't even think about telling them what happened…"

Koko gulped. "Okay…" His voice was tiny. He would defend his girlfriend, but he was too afraid of the Blackmailing Queen.

Ruka just sat back and wished that the class hadn't decided on a surprise for Mikan. Everyone was not as nice when Mikan wasn't around.

Natsume opened an eye, next to Ruka, where he had apparently been sleeping. "Koko…" He held up a finger, a fireball dancing on the tip.

Koko looked torn. He had to pick a torture—Hotaru's legion of inventions or Natsume burning him to a crisp…Neither was an inviting option.

He looked from the girl to the boy and back again.

Hotaru was inspecting her nails. "Don't."

Natsume looked down the aisle. His hand held a fireball. "Imai…" He said warningly.

She didn't even look up. "Whatever…Koko, go ahead."

Koko looked around. The rest of the class seemed interested in what he had to say. Natsume wouldn't like that. And neither would Hotaru. They'd probably team up on him…a frightening idea, to say the least.

He relayed the last five minutes to Natsume's mind.

Natsume settled back down. "Whose brilliant idea was this trip?"

Hotaru started polishing her gun. "I don't know. Anyone?" Everyone clamped their mouths shut and shrugged.

Kitsuneme laughed. "Nonoko, this is awesome!"

Yuu shook his head, staring at Narumi-sensei. The teacher had been drawn all over and otherwise pranked.

Kitsuneme peeked into the aisle. "Bad moment?" He asked quietly, noticing the still down Sumire, Hotaru's gun, and the fireball in Natsume's hand.

Ruka nodded discreetly.

Kitsuneme's head attempted to leave the aisle, but Hotaru managed to shoot before he could make it all the way out.

Anna sighed, and whispered to Nonoko. "I think we should have skipped the surprise part."

Her best friend nodded. "Definitely. But the sleeping potion is working like a charm, though Kitsuneme didn't actually have to test it out."

Anna giggled. "He wouldn't be Kitsuneme otherwise…"

The two girls kept talking quietly, trying to make it through the trip without alienating anyone.

Tsubasa and Misaki stared at all of the younger children, noting that Koko had changed seats so he could help Kitsuneme.

Tsubasa grinned weakly. "How do they go through a normal day?"

Misaki made a face. "I don't think they do. I almost pity Narumi-sensei, but he had it coming to him, y'know."

They stared at each other and started cracking up. Youichi, in his older form because of the Gulliver's Candy from long ago, hit both of them on the heads. "You two are acting like them!" He jerked his head in the general direction of the younger class.

Tsubasa and Misaki stared at each other, the same thought in their minds_. Wasn't Youichi younger than everyone else on the bus?_

Nobara was sitting quietly in the corner, etching frost patterns on the windowpane. She had decent control over her Alice right now, which is why she could come. Though it was quite warm. She was wishing that Mikan would enjoy what they had all planned for her. But she was also wondering how the High School Division, with some of the other students, was doing. It must be a little more peaceful in there.

* * *

"Tono! You're almost as bad as Narumi. GIVE ME BACK MY BEAN WHIP!" Sakurano and Subaru covered their ears and stared at each other.  
Hotaru's brother smiled slightly. "Hopefully, this is actually worth it. I don't know how much longer Misaki-sensei will be able to keep from killing Akira-kun."

Sakurano grinned. "You too? I might think about suing the inventor of this plan for my deafness. Whose idea was this anyway?"

Subaru shrugged. "I don't know. They do deserve some amount of pain. Just…maybe not today. Today is supposed to be for Mikan-chan, and I know Hotaru brought an arsenal of inventions."

Tono was laughing in the middle of the bus aisle, holding up the bean whip gleefully.

Kaname sighed. "This is not good, is it Mr. Bear?" He asked the stuffed animal in his lap. The bear and him were seemingly having a conversation.

Mochiage stared at him as if he were insane. "No, of course not. Tono-senpai already alienated Misaki-sensei, Noda-sensei randomly went sometime or the other, and I'm almost positive that the Imai siblings are going to get their revenge on anyone who ruins this day."

Kaname smiled. "Well, this is for Mikan-chan, isn't it? Don't you wonder what's happening in the other bus?"

Mochiage shivered. "No. I was classmates with them. I don't want to know. Natsume probably is burning someone, Hotaru-san is probably killing someone with her gun while blackmailing Ruka-kun, Koko and Kitsuneme are pranking someone, Iinchou is being passive, Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan are giggling and talking, Sumire-chan is being high and mighty, and if Narumi-sensei were awake, he'd be asking them to sing along to some nursery rhymes. Luckily, Nonoko fed him one of her potions."

Kaname shivered a tiny bit. "All this happens because Mikan-chan isn't there?"

Mochiage smiled wryly. "Yep. Isn't this sad?"

Kaname nodded. "Mr. Bear, did you bring the cherry blossoms?"

The bear was holding out some flowers meekly, as if incapable of giving people black eyes. Almost everyone knew better. The bear had a bad streak in him.

Mochiage stared at the two. _Rapid change of subject? Why cherry blossoms?_

* * *

Mikan was finding it hard to stay focused on anything. It was so boring without anyone! She walked to Hotaru's room, but the inventor's room was silent.

As she turned to go, she found a note on dark blue paper, as short and as abrupt as if Hotaru were there with her.

_Mikan._

_Go to Nonoko's lab. Don't be late._

The inventor, typically, didn't sign. She didn't even need to.

Mikan ran down the hallway, the paper clutched in her hand, her face aglow. She could finally see everyone again!

Understandably, she was upset when Nonoko's door had a note on it explaining that she was out, so come back later, or leave a note and she'd reply back. Then she saw a hint of a blue star under the paper taped to the door. Carefully, she ripped the tape off, pulling out the star.

_Hey, Mikan!_

_Nonoko here! Please go to the table where we had tea with Tsubasa-senpai! I'll be waiting!_

_Love ya,_

_Nonoko_

Mikan sighed, wondering what was happening. Maybe it was just a dream. It was probably a dream. She'd wake up once she went through all the notes probably. She grabbed the star as well, and walked out to where, for some reason, the table was set for a group of five, complete with place cards. It was all pretty, especially the pale green coasters under the cups. Wait…

She looked closely at the coaster for her place. Then Mikan picked it up, and smiled triumphantly. When unfolded, it was shaped like a snowman…or glasses.

_Yo, Mikan!_

_I think there's a surprise waiting for you at Mr. Bear's cottage. You won't be hurt, I promise. See ya soon!_

_Your favorite senpai,_

_Tsubasa_

Mikan hurried into the Northern Forest, holding onto all the notes, determined to find out what was up with all of these mysterious notes. They were short, and just told her to go somewhere. Nothing else. Was someone plotting to do something to everyone?

She looked around at the clearing, before seeing the pale pink card shaped like a snowflake on the tree stump.

_Dear Mikan,_

_Please go to the library, to our usual study table. Thank you._

_See you there,_

_Tobita Yuu_

The letter was just like Iinchou. Polite and formal. She grabbed the paper and walked into the library, only finding a stack of books on the table. She picked up a notebook and flipped it to find a hot pink cupcake shaped piece of paper.

_Hello Mikan,_

_I really can't wait to see you…Please go to the kitchens. Don't give up!  
Love from _

_Nobara-chan_

She thought about the gentle, shy girl with a smile. Nobara-chan was so sweet! And she finally thought that maybe, just maybe, this wasn't all a giant joke someone was playing on her. Nobara-chan was so nice, she'd never play a trick on someone if she knew what she was doing. And she was just too caring as well!

She was breathing hard when she reached the kitchens. In her haste, she almost missed seeing the small, cream colored wing that was tacked onto the fridge.

_Mikan,_

_Please, please, go to the Central Town bus stop. Sorry for being so sudden!_

_Love, hugs, and sweets from_

_Anna_

Mikan smiled. It was just like Anna to be so bubbly, and happy. And it was also no surprise that she was in the kitchens for Anna's note. She walked slowly to the stop, seeing the paper easily. It was a cloud, a chocolate colored cloud.

_Mikan,_

_Hey! Someone told me to tell you to go to the stage. Not sure why._

_Have fun!_

_Kitsuneme_

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Just like Kitsuneme. She remembered the way she had to be the Prince with a bit of embarrassment. She saw the clue with no difficulty…an eye. A white eye.

_Mikan-chan, _

_Go outside. Look at the windows of our old classroom. This is what someone special to ME says to tell you._

_Mochiage_

What kind of a clue was that? She headed outside and looked at the windows. Nothing really unusual…wait…was that…

She clambered onto the ledge and reached for the pale blue paper squeezed between the window and the wall. A bunny? Who was this?

_Dear Mikan-chan,_

_I bet you're confused. Not sure, since I don't know what you're thinking. I'm just supposed to tell you that you should go to the barn. Memories of caring for giant yellow fluff._

_Have fun!_

_Kokoroyome_

She shook her head and smiled. Kitsuneme and Koko were way too similar sometimes. Still, it was kind of nice. She walked to the barn, suddenly nostalgic. She felt like she hadn't seen any of her friends for years. She was exaggerating, but she'd never be independent at this rate.

Mikan looked around the slightly decorated barn, where beams of sunlight danced across the hay. She frowned. There was nothing here. She looked around again. What was made out of paper here…well, there was that magenta paper chain of people, but…

She dragged a ladder over and gently took down the chain. Yep, here was her note.

_Hi Mikan-chan,_

_You're doing great. Anyway, go to the Special Abilities Room. Sorry._

_Ruka_

Sorry? Why was he apologizing? She walked to the room with a sigh. At least she was getting a ton of exercise from this…whatever it was. Mikan looked around, and saw another note, this one a bright red color, in the shape of a flower…a very familiar looking flower. She just couldn't place it.

_Hey Mikan!_

_You are the MOST ADORABLE LITTLE SISTER EVER! ANYWAY, YOU'RE NEAR THE END! There's a certain tree waiting for you!_

_Love from_

_Misaki-nee_

Somehow, Mikan wasn't surprised that she was going to end up at that tree. She probably knew that, but just buried it in her subconscious. She retraced her steps, suddenly realizing what the flower was. A cherry blossom. How appropriate.

She looked around. Where would anyone…there! That bright orange thing…

Mikan scrambled up the tree and picked the note off the branch where it had been tied with a red printed ribbon. Why was she not surprised that the print was cherry blossoms?

_Baka Polka-dots,_

_I'll bet you're being annoying again. I'll see you again, soon enough. Anyway, you better smile. _

_I love you,_

_Natsume_

_P.S. That doesn't mean I won't call you Polka. I will deny having written this note._

She looked at the note and fought to keep from bursting into hysterical laughter. An orange circle with red polka dots. Why wasn't she surprised. She put all the notes down for a minute and stuffed the red and orange one into a pocket before grabbing them again.

* * *

Sakurano could feel it. "She did it. She made it through everything. Where's Noda-sensei? Frankly, Misaki-sensei won't help."

Noda-sensei appeared suddenly, and lurched before steadying himself with a seat. "The right time, right?"  
Everyone nodded. Noda-sensei waited. "We'll get off. We're here anyway, and everyone else managed to set everything up. All we need is the main event herself."

Sakurano closed his eyes and activated the teleportation. Mikan should be transported, unless she was unconsciously nullifying things again.

Everything, luckily, went without a hitch. Mikan appeared inside Hotaru's tent, staggering a bit, a colorful stack of papers in her hand.

The inventor heaved a quiet sigh of relief. "Do me a favor, Mikan. Change into these." She shoved a bag at the girl and waited.

* * *

Natsume got the feeling that Hotaru was doing this on purpose. Mikan and her had been in their for around forty-five minutes, according to Sakurano.

Mikan finally stumbled out. It seemed like she'd been pushed out, judging from the speed with which the inventor exited.

She was gorgeous. She wore a pretty sundress—pale pink, the color of her namesake. Her hair was tumbling down loosely, pink ribbons loosely woven into her hair, with a real cherry blossom in her hair. She was wearing simple sandals, pink ones to match her dress.

She was pouting at Hotaru, who simply gave her a cold face. "Go. You made everyone worry, so the least you can do is enjoy yourself."

Mikan looked around, then beamed. "The ocean! Hotaru, we're at the ocean."

Natsume rolled his eyes. His girlfriend was such an idiot at times. Everyone popped out. "Hey Mikan!"

She jumped back, then laughed. "So that's why no one was at the school! I thought you all hated me!"

Anna and Nonoko shook their heads. "No, no, it was nothing lik—"

They were cut off by a few yelling doppelgangers. "MIKAN! I said you're my favorite little sister!"

Misakis surrounded her in every direction, hugging her. "And I'm sure Tsubasa did too. Right?"

"I did!" The shadow manipulator held his hands up. "Well, my favorite kohai, anyway."

Mikan nodded—as much as she could anyway, surrounded by Misakis. "He did."

Everyone surrounded her, except for Natsume, who sat staring at the ocean, knowing that his girlfriend would eventually find him.

He was right. "Natsume?"

His eyes flicked over to her. "How did everyone know?"

He smirked. "Sit down, _Mikan_." He patted the sand beside him. Ordinarily, she would have protested about how he said her name, but she was too curious.

She obliged. "Tell me!"

"Obvious, isn't it? You told your uncle. He told us. We decided to come to the ocean for a day. The notes were someone else's idea." He explained, looking sidelong at Mikan.

She smiled. "Thank you Natsume!"

"Oh, come on, surely you can do better than that..." He teased.

His girlfriend, despite her occasional smart moments, was still dumb. "How?"

"Like this." He leaned in closer to kiss her. They were very busy for the next few minutes.

* * *

Hotaru smirked. "These should sell well." She looked at the large stack of pictures she had snapped of Mikan and Natsume kissing against a perfect beach background.

Ruka sweat dropped. Hopefully, she didn't remember the notes.

"I wonder what Hyuuga wrote…" She murmured, getting up.

Ruka shivered. "Um, Hotaru…why were you and Mikan in the tent for so long?"

Hotaru's eyes glinted. "Let's say it flooded…and that she was being stubborn. Now I have a note to find."

Ruka followed her, curious as well. It was a hopeless cause.

Little did they know that the note in question was tucked into the inside pocket of Mikan's dress.

* * *

"_Where is the note?" _Hotaru was very annoyed. She felt cheated out of her money. But Natsume hadn't come into the tent. Amanatsu would have told her. So…Mikan had it.

She looked outside, trying to find her best friend. Not a hard task.

Mikan was the girl laughing as she splashed water on everyone else. Water. She was in the water…

Hotaru ground her teeth together. That girl…

But she looked so happy…

Fine. Just this once, Hotaru would not bother them.

* * *

Mikan sighed, leaning into Natsume's shoulder, mostly asleep as everyone roasted their marshmallows in a fire Natsume—who else?—had lit. Sumire sat next to her, after apologizing and saying she did not mean to be mean while writing her note.

Everyone else was surrounding the flames. It seemed serene.

Then Anna screamed. It took a minute for everyone to realize she was screaming with laughter. "MIKAN! YOU-giggles-BURNED-giggles-YOUR MARSHMALLOW!" Then she collapsed giggling with Nonoko.

Mikan roused herself, with some effort. "What's happening?"

Natsume just sighed quietly. "Nothing. Go back to sleep."

He quietly finished burning the marshmallow, then extinguished the flame.

Koko found the situation hilarious. "It's like Mikan's heating a poker!"

Everyone else ignored him. Tsubasa and Misaki were the only ones who seemed vaguely entertained.

Hotaru scowled. Everyone had had way too much sugar—they were either sugar high or on an energy crash.

Mikan mumbled, just quietly enough that only Natsume heard. "I love you, Natsume. Let's live by the beach when we get married." It was lucky it was dark—no one could tell that Natsume Hyuuga was blushing.

* * *

"No! Natsume, be careful!" Mikan yelled, rushing around the kitchen, while her husband insisted on ending up in her way. The brunette had only become more beautiful over time. She was now a vivacious, cheerful woman of twenty six.

Natsume just smiled lazily. "Mikan, it's only an informal party. It's just about two minutes away. Stop freaking out."

She smiled. "But this is _Ruka and Hotaru_ we're talking about!"

Natsume sighed and helped his wife before heading outside with her to the place of the party. Just once, he looked back at the simple white two-story house where they lived. Right by the beach. Right by their dreams—Mikan's at least, from that time ten years ago. And his—he would have no dreams without Mikan.

_Thank you, Mikan. You're a lifesaver._

* * *

**Well? I know this isn't my best work. I liked the idea though.**

**I hope you liked it anyway! R&R!**


End file.
